1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and flexible cables for same, and more particularly, to a foldaway portable electronic device such as a communications device and flexible cable configured so that the electronic device is folded when not in use and is opened automatically at the push of a button when in use and communications conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In terms of their structure, portable communications devices may be divided into two main types, one capable of being folded and the other, having a generally oblong shape, not capable of being folded. The former type can be further divided into two sub-types, that is, those that are opened manually and those that are opened automatically by pushing a button.
Portable communications devices capable of being folded are markedly more compact in their, folded state than are those portable communications devices which cannot be folded, and so are easy to store and to carry. Also, users of such portable communications devices are often engaged in some other task while using the device, so a construction that allows the user to open the portable communications device using one hand, that is, by the push of a button, is handy and desirable.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example of a conventional portable communications device 10 which can be opened automatically. This portable communications device 10 consists of a substantially rectangular key pad base unit 11, a substantially rectangular display cover unit 12, and a hinge 13 that connects the key pad base unit 11 with the display cover unit 12.
The key pad base unit 11 includes operating keys 14 and a microphone 15. The display cover unit 12 has a liquid crystal panel 16 for the display, an antenna 17 and a speaker 18. A hinge module 19 is incorporated inside the hinge 13. The hinge module 19 springingly impels the display cover unit 12 away from the key pad base unit 11. A button 20 is provided near the hinge 13 at a lateral surface 11a of the key pad base unit 11.
Normally, the portable communications device 10 is closed as shown in FIG. 1A, with the display cover unit 12 closed and joined to the key pad base unit 11 by a lock tab 21.
When in use, that is, when conducting communications, the user grasps the foldaway portable communications device 10 by taking the key pad unit 11 in the palm of the left hand 30 and pressing the button 20 with the thumb 31 of the left hand. In so doing, a rotating lever 22 shifts the lock tab 21, causing the lock tab 21 to withdraw and thereby releasing the display unit 12 from the key pad base unit 11. A spring inside the hinge module 19 causes the display unit 12 to rotate away from the key pad base unit 11 and into the unfolded position shown in FIG. 1B. The user then puts the portable communications device 10 to the ear and conducts communications.
However, partly because the portable communications devices like the portable communications device 10 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B have become more compact, when th user presses the button 20 with the thumb 31 of the left hand 30 a part of the thumb 31 tends to contact a side 12a of the display cover unit 12, while the fingers 32 tend to contact an opposite side 12b of the display cover unit 12.
In such a state, the thumb and fingers contacting the sides 12a, 12b of the display cover unit 12 create resistance against, and thus hamper the smooth opening of, the display cover unit 12.